Tired of being all alone
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Shannon and Tessie meet one night after a WWE show. Sparks fly, not of the good kind. When Shannon forces her onto a date in order to pay for car damages, the unimaginable happens and leaves Tessie and Shannon in a bad situation. Shannon/OC, plus Matt too
1. Meeting in the rain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)  
**A/N:** Hiii. Some of you may know me from my other FF _Hold onto Me _or you could be a lucky new reader, hi, if you are. :) I've written this story before, came close to finishing it, but because I didn't like my use of terms in the story, I deleted it before I even put it up here. But, I've re-written it and will have the help with some people for terms for future parts. It's going to be a relatively short story, about 15 chapters or so I'm guessing, and I will be updating: once or twice a week. Because _Hold onto Me_ is my first story, it gets updates first, and of course, I'm in school, and also write on other sites, so those come before this story sadly. But I will never leave you guys hanging long than that. Anyway. enough of my rambling, read, enjoy, and review my pretties! :D

* * *

I was a fan of the WWE all my life. I remember as a kid, seeing the Undertaker and being terrified of him, I remember the Rock and Stone Cold feud, and I even remember when Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant feuded back in 1987. Of course, I was a little tike then—only two or so years old—but I remembered it.

But, fast forward to September 11, 2007 Might mean 9/11 to mostly everyone, but it is a day that will forever remain in my mind, as will the days that followed it. Well, let's go back to that day, and when my life changed by meeting just one wrestler out on the streets.

"Making his way to the ring, weighing 202 pounds, from Whispering Pines, North Carolina: SHANNON MOORE!" The ring announcer shouted to the arena, as the 'Prince of Punk' made his way to the ring, smiling to the crowd. He received a good pop in response, but not from me. I hated Shannon Moore. I hated the gimmick they gave him, I hated what he wore to the ring and most of all, I hated that Mohawk. Thank God he didn't have that ugly hair style in place, or someone could voluntarily gag me with a spoon.

He arched his way up the ramp and slapped hands with fans, eyes landing on me. I reached out even though I didn't like him, at least I could say that Shannon and I slapped hands. Speaking of the name Shannon, who names a baby boy _Shannon? _That's like naming a girl Michael. Believe it or not, we're not Johnny Cash, people, and he isn't a boy named Sue.

Good Lord.

I watched the match half heartedly, trying to keep my eyes on Jamie Noble, and not Shannon's ugly wrestling pants. I mean, blue and silver? No, just no. He looks like a Christmas ornament.

He won. I couldn't believe it. Wasn't like the last time he won back in 2005? Hah, that's funny, who knew. He walked past me, eyeing me…what the hell are you staring at? Everyone around me was screaming, arms out like little kids, wanting to touch the 'reject.' He smiled warmly at the kids, slapping hands as an aggravated Jamie Noble licked his wounds in the ring.

**After the show**

Why did it have to decide to pour buckets when I was leaving? I wanted to stay after and see if I could meet some of the guys and divas, but you couldn't do that in the pouring rain. So, instead, I headed to my car, cursing the rain under my breath as I ran the entire way. Safely inside, I shook my hair, the water droplets shaking off into the surrounding areas.

I'd taken off work for the show, excited to see the first live show I'd seen in about two years. All in all it had been a good show, of course, I could do without a few select superstars, but that's not the point of this story…well, one is.

Driving out of the parking lot, I met traffic and a ton of it. Should have known, if it was raining, the town moved at a snails pace. I watched as cars lurked around the corners of my car, equally annoyed faces on the drivers. The one in front of me was driving like an idiot, constantly stopping.

My mind floated to the show, and watching Matt Hardy's match against MVP, and the wonderful V1 sign that was flown in my direction. Finally, the light changed, to which everyone that could zoomed out of the parking lot, heading toward The Bridge. Well, no one but the car in front of me did. Normally, I would have known better than going to The Bridge in the rain, but my mind was elsewhere…hello, I'd just seen WWE live.

I didn't see the car in front of me skid to a stop. I didn't see the red lights that said to 'stop' too. Instead, I crashed into the back of the car, luckily only going about twenty miles per hour. For once: thank you rain. Before anything else, I let out a ring of curse words, swearing from the a bomb, to the f bomb, and any other word you could think of where your grandmother would faint if she heard them.

I let it all out. Then, of course, I went to chew out the driver, who of course, was in the right, while, I was not. But we won't get into that. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" I screamed at the driver. He had his face covered in the pouring rain, making it hard for me to see his features. "YOU DON'T JUST STOP ON A HIGHWAY WHEN IT'S FUCKING POURING."

He didn't say anything to me at first, just walked over to his car, eyes directly on his scuffed up bumper. His fault, I wasn't going to be paying for his wrong doings. No sir. It wasn't my fault he stopped short and I majorly dented in his bumper. No.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke. "The bridge is flooded and I didn't see so until the last second." His voice had a slight accent to it, a little bit of a southern drawl maybe. I still couldn't see his face. Trying not to scowl, I simply crossed my arms, watching him, my Matt Hardy shirt getting soaked in the rain. "I'm not from around here…"

"That's not my fault," I shot back. "You should be aware of your surroundings at all times, and not driving forty miles per hour in the pouring rain!" I sputtered, rolling my eyes. This guy was pathetic.

"Sure," he said uncertainly, and then stopped the second word he was saying. "Hey, wait, you're coming from the WWE'S show?" He reached out and pointed to my Hardy shirt. Even though I couldn't see too much of his face, I could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I shot back.

He lifted the hoodie he had in place off his head and smiled. OH MY GOD. HELL NO. No, I couldn't believe who I'd crashed in to. No. NO, NO! He just stood there, a smile on his face, studying my shirt with a smirk, as my mouth hung to the ground. "You're…you're Shannon Moore," I replied, my voice showing my shock.

"Right." He smiled warmly at me. "A fan of the Carolina Crew, I suppose?"

"No. Just Matt and Jeff. I don't like you," I said back, a smile on my own face. What's the point in lying to him? I didn't like him. Hey, at least he didn't wear that stupid Mohawk out of the WWE. His hair was tied behind his back in a ponytail. He was dressed in jeans and a Gas Chamber Ink t-shirt, and black shoes. Boring!

"Touché," he answered with a smirk growing larger. "Too bad, I was going to ask if you wanted an autograph." How come we didn't care we were standing out in the pouring rain just arguing?

"Like I'd want it. All I want is for you to pay for the scratches your reckless driving has put on my car." I strolled over to the front end of my car, seeing the wispy scratches that covered the front bumper.

Shannon scoffed. "You're definitely not a fan-girl. Most girls would be drooling by now. And—"

"I'm not like other girls." So, what, I cut him off, big deal.

He smirked. "Right. Anyway, I'm not paying for your scratches when _you _dented _my _car. You crashed into me, ma'am!"

"EW, never call me ma'am again. My name is Tessie. Oh, and I'm not paying for them! _You _stopped short on the highway!" I shot back.

"Because my car was about go be flooded by this fucking rain!" I think I was getting him mad. He green-blue eyes shone in the darkness, raging annoyance. No, I didn't care. I stared at him with amusement. Before I could speak again, and hopefully annoy him more, he glanced at his watch. "Look, I need to get going. Meet me at the Marriott hotel here tomorrow morning at nine, we'll work something out. Okay?"

I smirked. "Fine."

Shannon sort of smiled back, eyes watching me with caution. "See ya soon, Tessie."

* * *

**So, that's the first chappie. :) I will be updating over the weekend most likely, if not, the latest by Tuesday. :) Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	2. Making a deal with the devil

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)  
**A/N:** Hiii again. Thanks for all the reviews and readers! I'm glad people like it so far. I love writing this one, mainly because I love writing for Shannon because there isn't as much known about him compared to Matt and Jeff. That and he has the most adorable face on this earth...but anyway, I put up a picture of Tessie McPhee up on my profile, chect it out! Also, I had someone ask me where I got the title: it's from Secondhand Serenade's 'Your call.' I love that song. :D Anyway, after this chapter, some things really start happening. Tessie, Shannon, and Matt will be the only fruquent people in the story, fyi too. Next update will probably be on Wednesday. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Later that night**

"You ran into Shannon freakin' Moore?" My best friend, Brooke screamed into my ear. I could hear her feet pummeling the ground she stood on from the phone. She loved Shannon Moore and had to cancel going with me when her younger brother fell ill the night before. "Did you get his autograph? Did you tell him your best friend in the entire _whole world _is madly in _love _with him?" she squealed.

Maybe that's another reason I hated Shannon. Brooke was in love with him. Quickly, I explained the scenario to her, and how I would be going to the Marriott first thing in the morning to see the asshole. "I really don't want to go see him…"

"TAKE ME WITHHH YOUUU!" she continued to yelp, as her dog barked around her. She always got too excited.

"No, I'm just doing car business. I'll try to get you an autograph," I said with a laugh, rubbing on the black marks left by my soaked WWE shirt in the rain. Because I had to take the long route home, it was already glued to my skin when I had a chance to change.

"YES, PLEASE!" she shouted. I wonder if she remembered that it was nearly one in the morning and her family was sleeping. And, she was twenty one years old, and was acting like she was five.

I, of course, was also two years older than her, but looked like I was eighteen, so it worked out well for us. "Okay," I replied to her while chuckling. "But, hey, look – I need to head to sleep. I have a date with the devil," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"DON'T FORGET THE AUTOGRAPH TESSIE!" she shouted as I hung up, and collapsed onto my bed. Before I even had a chance to think about the days events, I was asleep.

**Next morning…**

"Good morning, hunny," my mother stated at eight, a smile on her face. I grumbled a reply, and sat at the kitchen table. I still lived at home, yes, because my parents couldn't afford to send me anywhere but locally, and it was less expensive to stay at home for college. I started the c word in a week or so. "Tired? How was the show last night? Meet any wrestlers?"

"The show was good. Yeah, I met one. I have to go visit him in a bit. He crashed into my car last night," I told her, giving a bit of a white lie in the mix. So, I crashed into him, but stopped short people!

"Oh goodness, is your car okay, hunny?" my mother asked, running to look out the window at my used Honda. "Looks like just a couple scratches on your part," she finished, a relieved tone replacing her worried one.

"I know," I mumbled, pulling out some cereal and eating it quickly. "I have to go have a meeting with hell now. I'll see ya in a few mom," I mumbled that part two. She shot me a look that said 'don't say hell' … a swear, I'm 23-freakin-years-old and she still scolds me for the stuff.

The drive to the hotel was short, only about fifteen minutes or so. Normally I would have just passed the time by listening to Secondhand Serenade but I was just too annoyed with the fact that I had to be at a hotel at nine in the morning for something that wasn't my fault.

I parked my car, locked it, and fully avoided getting madder by looking at the scratches on the front. Our hometown Marriott was huge, about six or seven floors high, and the size of our high school width wise.

I entered, searching the lobby for Shannon. Even though I was a few minutes early, I figured he could be waiting. I didn't see him, but I did see Jamie Noble, and it took all I could do to not go up to him and ask for an autograph. _You're here for you car, _I reminded myself, yet my eyes still yet on Jamie.

"So you're the type that likes guys like him?" a voice asked me, a hint of amusement in the tone. I flipped around, matching the voice to his face. Before I even spoke a word, I glared heavily at him and rolled my eyes. He took my glare as hello, I suppose. "So, I talked to my rental dealership, and after explaining the fuckin' dents, and all the other shit you did to my car, he told me the repairs would probably cost about seven hundred dollars or so."

I nearly choked on the air around me. "You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious," he replied with an evil smile. "It could be a little more, maybe a little less. I'm running it by a shop tomorrow. I have plans tonight. So, figure out how to pay for it and then we'll fix it up."

"Hell no," I spat back. "You stopped short, and that's your own fault."

"Well, don't your brakes work?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Of course they do." What kind of dumb question was that? I motioned for him to continue, my insides becoming more and more heated by the moment. What the hell was he talking about?

"You were going slowly, you could have stopped. Therefore, you were in the wrong, and owe me the money." He had a triumphant grin on his face, as if he knew that him saying that was going to piss me off more…of course it was.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm a freakin' college student. You're a pro-wrestler who gets paid a hell of a lot more than I ever will. I can't afford that before tomorrow," I told him, my lip quivering a tad. He was seriously going to make me pay. Quickly, I changed my tone to a bit more pleading. "Please…I can't afford that. Isn't there anything else I can do?"

Shannon's facial expression softened a little too. "Well…there is this one thing you could do for me…"

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

His cheeks flushed a reddish color, making him seem childlike. "Well, Matt, Jeff, and some other people are going to hang out at the Cracker Barrel tonight, and they betted I couldn't find a date by tonight. You could play along as my date and then I'd wave the fees, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around him, resisting my gaze. "Whadda ya think?"

"It's just a bet, right? That's all. Just one night?" I asked him cautiously. If I was having to go into a false relationship with someone I hated for the long run: hell no.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, so you'll do it?"

"Whoa, slow your roll, jobber. I didn't say yes yet." I smiled evilly. "I have one condition…"

"Oh jeez…" he mumbled. "Shoot."

"I want to meet Matt now." He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him with an eviler smile. "Don't protest, or I won't do it, and you'll look stupid. Plus, you were going to say he isn't here. It's early; I bet Matt's still asleep. I want to meet him; now."

"You're an evil girl," Shannon mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the elevator, happily and not minding that the idiot was holding my arm: I was going to meet Matt Hardy!

**Upstairs**

"Matt, are you up?" Shannon yelled at room 219 while pounding on the door and rolling his eyes. He turned to me and rolled them again. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Shut the hell up or the deal is off," I replied sweetly.

"Wasn't I doing you a favor?" he asked me, rolling his eyes. "Why do I always get into shit like this…?"

"Shannon, man, what is it, it's like nine in the fucking morning, man," the voice of what was an angel to me called out, stopping me from replying to Shannon with a sarcastic answer. "Shannon?!"

"One second," he called back and stared at me. "One mention of this being a set up, and you'll be paying for the bill, Tessie."

I grinned at him. "Yes sir. NOW, bring on the Hardy!" I giggled like a school girl and waited for him to tell Matt to open the door. For some reason, I didn't feel like I needed to faint either, which quite possibly was a good thing.

"I uh, have this friend, and she's a fan…and she's gonna come along tonight…but I uh, wanted her to meet you first," he called back finally to Matt, rolling his eyes by his stupid excuse, then mouthing, 'I hate you' to me.

"Likewise," I replied back, enjoying seeing the asshole sweat. There was a fumble of a lock on the other side of the door, and then some jiggling and swearing of the doorknob. There before me stood Matt in an outfit that didn't match, a tired expression on his face. "Hi!" I chirped.

I think Shannon groaned. "Matt, this is Tessie. She's going to come along with us tonight," he said confidently. Matt seemed surprised Shannon had 'won' the bet, but hid this look within seconds. "She lives around here. We met last night," Shannon continued, I'm assuming for the real effect.

"Hi Tessie," Matt said, putting out his right hand with a smile. "So what did Shannon have to do to convince you to go tonight?" I almost burst out laughing, but quickly held it together when Shannon sent me a sideways glance that said, 'this isn't fake, remember.'

I guess I couldn't just screw it up for him for fun. "Uh, nothing, nothing. We met after the show and quickly hit it off…uh, Shannon's…funny," I said, thinking quickly. "We sort of met in the rain…"

"So this is the girl that crashed your car, huh, Shan?" Matt chuckled. "Nice job, he wouldn't stop complaining last night…he can be such a big baby." Shannon's face grew red…that seriously embarrassed him…dude needed a reality check. I've heard so much worse.

"I'm dangerous, I guess," I said with a chuckle. "Can…I uh, have your autograph?" I blushed myself, and reached into my bag, pulling out a pen and a notepad that I always brought along with me. "Though Shannon is awesome, I am a big fan of you." Wow, lying comes so easily to me. I guess I'm so good at blackmailing people, eh?

"Sure," Matt said with a smile, and took the pen and paper. He quickly wrote down 'dear Tessie, live for the moment, MH.' I think I just about died when I read it.

"Thank you!" I squealed, staring at the autograph with a large smile.

"Well, Tessie better get going…she has to go to that thing…don't you Tessie? Why, I should walk ya down there now," Shannon quickly said, and I rushed to say goodbye to Matt. He smiled at me, offered me a hug, and left Shannon and me in the halls alone. "You did better than I thought you would," he mumbled, as we started walking down the halls.

"Gee, is that a compliment?" I shot back sarcastically.

"Whatever. Look, give me your address and I'll pick you up at ten-thirty, alright?" Shannon asked. I ripped out a piece of paper and quickly scrolled down my address. "Where something…nice," he said, observing my tore up jeans and white and pink tank top.

"What's wrong with my clothes, jobber?" I spat. "I like these jeans."

"Whatever," he said again. "I'll see you tonight."

"Unfortunately," I mumbled, leaving him and heading out to my car.

* * *

**Thanks again, and remember: udpate on Wedneday, but if I get alot of reviews, it may be earlier. ;) Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	3. Date Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)  
**A/N:** Hey, hey! I know I said the next chapter would be up on Wednesday, but I got inspired, what can I say? The next chapter won't be up until Wednesday though this time. So...I'm getting to the good stuff. The chapter after this one will be quite the shocker to some of you, unless you are littlerascalash, then you probably already have some idea to what's going to happen, haha. :) ;) Well, that's about it for my rambling. Thanks for all the quick reviewers! Enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

"I can't believe you forgot to get me an autograph, Tessie!" Brooke shouted, arms crossed over her chest, fully mad at me. What could I say, it had slipped my mind, I had met Matt Hardy. I think any girl after meeting Matt Hardy would be in gaga mode, don't you think? "Not to mention, you're going on a date with the love of my life!"

"It's _fake _Brooke. I'm doing it so I don't have to pay seven hundred dollars worth of repairs to his dumbass car. Trust me, I wouldn't be doing so if I didn't have to. Unlike you, I don't get Shannon's appeal." I scoffed and dug around in my closet. "He told me to wear something nice…what the hell does he mean by _nice_?A dress nice, or just…not what I'm wearing now." I studied my closet, then pulled out a babydoll top and skinny jeans.

"I don't care if it's fake! Hey, you could send me along instead of yourself. I could pretend to date Shannon! Problem solved." She grinned triumphantly at me, proud of her idea.

"One problem with that, Brooke. Matt already knows I'm going," I shot back. "Now, does this look okay? Or should I dress up more? We're just going to Cracker Barrel. It's not too cold, so it can't be that bad, right?"

She nodded. "It looks fine." The words came out like a mumble, because she was mad. "I still wish I was going."

I smiled at her, plopping down onto the bed and grinning. "Stay until he picks me up, and I'll introduce you, okay?" This sent her eyes into a sparkly gleam and she squealed, hugging me into I felt numb.

"Thank you!" she finally replied, just as a clasp of thunder sounded. "It's supposed to pour tonight." We both looked out the window and stared at the graying sky with fascination.

"Why does it always have to rain on my parade?" I mumbled, staring at the clothes before me and sighing.

**Widdle bit later XD**

I stood before the full-length mirror, in my babydoll top and skinny jeans and studied my reflection. It wasn't too bad; Brooke had done my makeup and curled parts of my hair to give me a softer look to my normal more punk-ish taste. All in all, I was pretty pleased in how I turned out. If I was going to spend the night with the Hardyz, and some of their friends, whom were probably WWE workers too, I had to look presentable, I guess.

"You look amazing," Brooke whispered to me, smiling a tad. You could tell she was very jealous of the fact that I was spending the night with the man of her dreams, but was trying to be happy that I was doing something she only could dream of. Maybe after the night, I could set them up.

A smile melted onto my face as I turned to her and sat. "Thank you. If I could I would send you for this." Sometimes, things just don't work out the way you wanted them too, which is what Brook sometimes forgot.

"I know. But, if he tries to kiss you, I will kill you," she informed me.

"If he kisses me, I will kill him," I replied shortly. "This is fake. He will never be able to make babies if he tries something like that."

"Don't you do that to my baby!" Brooke gasped and swatted me almost to the degree if I wondered if she was kidding or not. Her face busted into a grin that told me not the latter.

"Your baby is an asshole," I informed her. "So I blackmail him."

Brooke glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten. Only a half hour to go. Only a half hour until I would be hanging out at Cracker Barrel with a good amount of the WWE wrestlers, I presumed.

"I'm scared," I admitted to her, blushing wildly. "I have to look good in front of the WWE'S finest."

Brooke scoffed, rolling over onto her back and kicking her feet up into the air with a smile. "They're men, you only need curves a nice rack to impress most of them. Both of which, you got," she finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows. This was true, in my babydoll top, I had killer curves that would have any straight male, and possibly some gay ones drooling. I'm usually not that confident about things like that either.

"Do not talk about Matt Hardy like that," I shot back. "He isn't like other man."

She smiled at me, before patting my back. "Honey, I love Matt too, but he _is _a male. Males tend to be a little more dirty in the brain than we are, you know. Just because he's a sweetheart doesn't mean he doesn't picture woman naked at times or stare at bikini models like a dog."

"You did not just call Matt Hardy a dog," I said, gasping.

Brooke giggled. "And what if I did?"

"I will not introduce you to Shannon." I bit my lip, waiting to see what she'd do. Brooke could be immature at times, and she had been known to throw a full out tantrum when things didn't go exactly her way. It happened more often when she was in a bad mood, than when in a good mood, but anything with Brooke was possible.

She, though, just scoffed, shoving her bangs from her face and smiling. "I will torture you for the rest of your life if you do so."

Probably true, sadly.

"Fine," I mumbled, shaking my head and glancing at the clock on the wall. Ten fifteen p.m. Only fifteen minutes to go. I grinned at her, pointing to the clock with a shaky finger.

Brooke ran over to me and wrapped her long arms around me and smiled. "You have the time of your life tonight, you hear me?" She fished around her bag and dug out her digital camera. "Take pics for me if you can."

"I'll try," I promised her.

We sat in a nerve-racking silence for a good half an hour before we saw the dented car park outside my house and bolted down the stairs to answer the door. Both of us once-overed each other, wide smile plastered on Brooke's shaking body. She was so nervous to meet Shannon.

"Late is never good," I whispered to her and shook my head. Brooke scoffed, shaking me off.

He knocked and I opened up the door with a straight face. "Hi Tessie," Shannon said to me in his southern drawl with a smile, and then he turned to Brooke. "…And Tessie's friend?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "Hi! I'm Brooke! Tessie's best friend…and huge fan!" she said quickly with a wider smile than the size of Mt. Rushmore.

"She doesn't have good taste," I informed him.

Shannon just rolled his eyes and turned his attention full on Brooke with a large smile. I wanted to scoff and say I was his 'date' but I let Brooke bask in her moment that she'd always dreamed of. "Nice to meet you Brooke. Want an autograph?" She couldn't talk anymore, but grabbed my bag, pulled out my notebook, and dug a page out and handed it to him. He signed it 'to Brooke, remember to always be true to yourself, Shannon Moore.' I knew I'd hear all about it later that night when I arrived home.

"Thank you so much Shannon! I think you're an amazing wrestler," she gushed and smiled warmly at him. "I love your new hair style, but I loved the Mohawk too. Congrats on winning last night. I can't wait to see it on Smackdown! I was supposed to go with Tessie, but my brother got the flu." She stopped rambling and pouted. God, she was embarrassing herself.

Shannon just smiled politely and nodded. "Sorry bout that. We'd betta get going. It's starting to pour, and I've heard the roads are bad here." He definitely glared at me when he said that. It's not my fault! I wanted to scream at him. He couldn't drive in anything, so he could shut up.

Brooke pouted but nodded. She then hugged me and squeezed my arm in hopes of calming my own rattling nerves. "Have a good time, guys," she whispered, as I shut the door and saw the heavy rain coming from the sky. It was almost like a repeat of the night before. Except I was going on a 'date' with the idiot.

* * *

**Thanks again, and remember: udpate on Wedneday. Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	4. Crash and burn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)  
**A/N:** Hey everyone! As I promised, this chapter is much more interesting and such. I should be updating this weekend, but since my other story 'Hold onto Me' is giving me so much trouble with writer's block, it depends. If all else fails, before this time next week. So, thank you for all the reviews and such, they make me happy to read them. :D Thank you to littlerascalash for helping with some medical terms and such I suck at, HA. She's awesome. :D Anyway, enjoy. :D

* * *

"Tessie?" Shannon asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I then realized we were just standing on the porch steps, not moving, as the heavy rain fell around us. "Are you going to come to the car?" he asked, an amused smile on his face. I scowled at him, and ran off the porch steps to his rental car and got in. Seconds later, he jumped in too, and shook his hair, which flung water everywhere, including me.

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Anytime," he replied happily, and started the car. "Cracker Barrel is a while from you. Like a half an hour…I didn't know that. We're going to be late now."

"Nice going," I said just as sarcastically to him.

"Let me guess: does the highway flood too?" he shot back, rolling his eyes as he drove slowly down my street and turned onto a main rode. We drove in silence for a few minutes, a CD playing softly in the background. "Your friend seems cool."

"Huh? Oh, Brooke? Yeah. She's cool," I commented, watching the rain fall outside the car.

We sat in silence as he pulled onto the highway, the rain getting heavier as we drove, the windshield wipers barely keeping the rain off for a second. There was barely anyone on the highway, maybe one or two ahead of us. Shannon was going about fifteen miles per hour, eyes concentrating heavily on the rode before him.

It was about fifteen minutes to we got there. As soon as we got off the highway: we'd see the building and everyone else.

"I can't believe I am going out with you," I said to Shannon, rolling my eyes as I looked out into another night of the pouring rain, still. Gotta love autumn, eh? Shannon smirked back at me, and just patted my leg before chuckling. "Shut up," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

God, why do guys have to act so cocky and like jerks? I kept scowling at him as the rain penetrated heavier onto the rental car, making it hard to see three feet in front of you. Shannon was muttering curses under his bed, something about Matt and his crazy ideas…last I checked, Matt said SHANNON was the crazy one.

"Maybe we should pull over for a few," I told him, rolling my eyes. He brushed me off, tilting forward to see in front of him. "Honestly, I doubt they care if we're a little—"

"Honestly, Tessie shut up!" Shannon hissed. "I got this."

I scowled at him. "Don't tell me to shut up or I'm gonna get on now and walk home and you can look like a fool for talking about an invisible girl," I ranted.

"Oh, I'm sure is something you'd do!" Shannon screamed, his eyes raging as he stared at me, looking fully pissed off.

"SHANNON LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a road block came out of no where, and we noticed it. Shannon swerved to get out of the direction, and suddenly…we were falling, falling down the side of a hill. The car turned upside down, and I could hear myself screaming as we slide farther and farther down some steep hill and crashed.

When the car finally stopped, we'd maintained the upright position. I found myself only with scratches and bruises from what I could feel. Looking around me, all I saw was black and trees. No sign of the highway or lights. Oh fuck. "Well, I don't think you need to worry about the back bumper anymore, Shannon," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and turning to him. From what I could see, he was knocked out. "Shannon!" I gasped, taking in a sharp deep breath, and feeling my heart stop momentarily. Was he dead? Oh dear God, don't let him be dead.

"Shannon?" I whispered, touching his face, which was bleeding a little from a gash on his right cheek. "Shannon, please wake up," I whispered, shaking him. When I did so, he moaned in pain, which I took as a sort of good sign…only until I saw why he was moaning.

On his left side, about an inch thick was a long tree branch that went right through him and through the seat, all the way to the backseat. In the opposite direction, through the shattered window, the branch followed to a fallen tree. Though it was a thin branch, it still could kill him quickly, I knew and tried to move over closer to him and figure out what to do.

"Shannon, open your eyes," I instructed, and stared down at the branch, trying not to vomit. He slowly opened them, as they fluttered. He had to be light headed. In fact, he was lucky to still be alive after that.

Finally, his eyes adjusted and he looked at me, his face twisted into a deep grimace of pain. "What the hell happened?" he asked, voice low and gruff, as he struggled to move. Of course, when he did so, he stirred the branch, which made him yelp in pain. Looking down at his side, he jumped in shock, only hurting himself worse. "What the fuck?" he spat, hyperventilating.

"Stop moving," I instructed him, shaking my head, and grabbing his right shoulder to keep him still. "If you move, it's only going to feel worse." I quickly ran through my head things to ask him, unsure if they were even right things to ask in this situation. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," he answered, moaning still, face quickly paling.

"Alright. What's your name?" I asked.

"Shannon fucking Moore. Tessie! I didn't get a concussion, I have a stick going through me damn it! Where are we?" he spat.

"Don't fucking yell at me, I'm no doctor," I answered. "I don't know where we are, I'm going to go look if you don't mind." I felt rain starting to fall on us, seeping through the pretty much destroyed car. Luckily, my window too was shattered because the passenger door was jammed shut.

I fell outside the window, noticing how badly the car was damaged for the first time. We truly were lucky to be alive. Holy shit. "Tessie…you okay?" Shannon called out.

"Fine," I called back, and looked around. I started to follow the path where the car had skid, and noticed we'd truly fallen a distance, because it took me forever between the rain and mud and the actual distance to get to the highway. It didn't matter that I did, not a car was in sight. Well weren't we the only stupid ones out.

Fishing into my pocket, I found my cell phone, or better yet, what was left of it. It was crushed, wires penetrating through the sides of it, completely broken. "Fuck," I mumbled, and slowly made my way down the muddy hillside to the wreck. Climbing back into the car, now fully drenched, and hair cut ruined, I glanced at Shannon, who's face had paled worse in the five minutes I was gone.

"Where are we?" he asked, coughing.

"In the middle of fucking no where," I mumbled. "When I reached the highway, you couldn't see in front of you two feet. I don't even know what sign we're near." I showed him my cell phone. "I need yours, so I can call 911. Where is it?"

He motioned to his pocket, trying to move to reach it, but yelping instead. "Damn it!" The pain was all over his face; I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Anyone who didn't feel bad for someone in a situation would be real cold-hearted.

"I'll get it, please don't move," I said, cringing, and reaching over into his pocket.

"So you did want to get into my pants," he said weakly with a tiny smile.

"Oh, you are SO lucky you are hurt right now," I mumbled and pulled out his pocket. No freakin' bars.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as tears began to well into my eyes. "Fuck," was all he could mumble. "Go back to the highway and see if you can get some. And if you do, call Matt first. He'll get here faster than help will. Trust me. We were near exit 48 when we crashed, I remember. You can probably see the skid marks from the rain I bet…"

I nodded to him and looked him once over. Blood was starting to soak on his gray shirt. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm a pro-wrestler, Tessie. I deal with pain everyday. I'll be fine," he told me confidently, though his eyes said otherwise.

I looked at him for a minute, before nodding. "Alright jobber."

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	5. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Hiyaa! So, I am majorly in love with my own chapter, haa. When did I get such an ego? LOL. Well, I think most of you will enjoy the end of this chapter, for the most part. It may seem a little confusing at the end, but this all ties together at the end sorta. I'm gonna try to update again on Wednesday, since that's my least busiest of days, for me. Thank you to littlerascalash for helping with some medical terms and such I suck at, HA. If it wasn't for her, my medical terms/medical stuff would be complete crap. And apparently I'm giving her a big head...LOL. Well... She's awesome. :D Anyway, enjoy. :D

* * *

I made my way up the hill again, trying to keep Shannon's phone covered from the pouring rain. When I arrived, still not a car was in sight. Luckily, though, I did have two bars. Scrolling through the phone, I found Matt's number and waited for him to answer…if he didn't, we'd be in bigger trouble.

"Shannon, man, where the hell you?" Matt voice said, clearly believing he was talking to one of his best friends. "You're a half hour _late_!"

I sniffled, and tried to contain the tears that flew from my face. Once out of the car, I realized my side was aching, and I had a gash down my shoulder that stung because of the rain pouring on it. "Hi, Matt? This is Tessie, the girl from this morning. Shannon and I were in a car accident…I uh…he's hurt bad, and we're like in a ditch in the middle of no where near exit 48. Shannon wants you to come." I knew I sounded insane, by the way I was rambling. How else do you explain something like that?

"_What_?!" Matt shouted back. "How bad is he hurt? Let me talk to him! Is help on its way, do you know which side you're on? Are you hurt? How far are you from Cracker Barrel?" Matt rambled off questions quicker than I could reply.

I sniffed again, trying to hold myself together. "There is a tree branch going through his side…he's conscious, though. He also has a few other cuts and bruises from what I can see. I can't let you talk to him, I'm on the highway, there was no signal down there. Southern side. I'm okay; just a little scratched a bruised, nothing major, though the car is totaled. We're about fifteen minutes from Cracker Barrel. Please come, I'm scared," I whimpered like a five-year-old.

Matt sighed, and I heard him saying something to people in the background. Probably all his friends that were waiting for Shannon and I. I went into this for a deal, and somehow gotten into a bigger mess. Why me? "Alright. I'll be there as fast as I can. I would tell you to stay on the highway and wait for me, but I fear what kind of loons are out this late at night in the pouring rain…" I didn't want to mention that Shannon and I were out in the rain doing just want he didn't want. "And I don't think it's good to leave Shannon by himself. Go back with Shannon. But first, call for help, okay? Try to stay calm, it's going to be okay, alright, Tessie, right?" I told him yes. "Okay. See you soon, bye."

I hung up and resisted falling to the mud in tears. How did this happen? If I hadn't been arguing with Shannon, he wouldn't be as hurt as he was. I just wanted…I'm not even sure what I wanted, but now, it just hurt. Once again, my bitchiness left me into a big mess I couldn't handle. Damn it.

Finally though, I moved back slowly down the hill, after calling 911 and finding out it could take hours for them to find us, because of the rain, and how far down we were. What if Shannon couldn't make it that long? I tried to erase the feeling from my mind. It's hard to not think of things like that though, especially when your mind is on the area around you, and the area, of course, is the accident scene.

The mud was hard to walk on, especially since everything around me was soaked, and me, too of course. I made it as easily as possible down the hill and held onto the car when all the way down. "Shannon?" I called out, coughing. "Matt is on his way."

"Good," Shannon's voice came like a whisper, as I hovered myself into the car and looked at him. He didn't look much worse, but he seemed to be weaker. Thinking fast, I pulled a Gatorade out of my bag and held it up. Surprisingly it was still fine. "What's the Gatorade for?"

"You could dehydrate, I think. Drink some, slowly though, okay?" I whispered, taking off the cap, and giving it to his unstuck hand.

He stopped, and looked at me. "I don't think I should."

"Why not? Do you think I'm going to fuckin' poison you or something?" I wasn't stupid. And I'm not that much of a bitch either. I'm just…I don't know…me?

"No…what if I have some kind of internal injury?" he spat back, rolling his eyes. He eyed the drink while rolling his eyes. "But now that you mention it, you probably did poison it."

"Fuck off." He handed me the drink back, since we both knew he was right. Silence overcame us, and I had to break it. "911 told me it could be a while," I finally admitted.

"How long is a while?" he asked cautiously back.

"A couple hours maybe." I cringed at the idea of it. "You'll be okay," I told him, even though I didn't know if that was the truth or not. If he was bleeding, it could be soaking into the stick too, so the amount of blood he'd lost already could be much worse.

"Why can't I just take the fuckin' stick out?"

"Because you'll bleed to death within minutes." This seemed to make everything quiet, as we both considered the possibility. What a horrible way to die.

I looked around us, noticing the rain hadn't stopped yet. It wasn't a good thing to be in.

"Hey, Shannon?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he said slowly back, breathing slowly.

I looked at him, he was still breaking in short, sharp breaths. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you yesterday and today…it was unneeded," I whispered.

He nodded. "Thanks. You seem to be the type who goes like that on default when you feel threatened."

"I do," I admitted.

"Thought so." It was quiet for a minute. The only sound we could hear was the rain falling onto the roof of the car, and the area around us. I wondered what kind of animals were in this little patch of wood. I wasn't too big of an animal lover.

"How bad is the pain?" I asked him quietly, trying to not look at the stick. Every time I did, I felt like vomiting.

"It's not too bad," he answered me, with a timid smile. "I've felt worse wrestling."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Oh." I then remembered my iPod was in my bag, and dug around looking for it. When I found it, it was still luckily working. "Wanna listen to some music?" I smirked.

"Is it the Jonas Brothers? Then hell no," he replied.

"Ew! What kind of girl do you take me for…hell no!" I searched around it, and put on some Green Day.

"Not bad," he complimented.

"Thank you." We sat in silence again. "Now what?" Shannon squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable, which was probably hard when your arm is pinned behind you, and you've been staked to your seat. "You okay?"

"My chest hurts," he admitted. "Probably broken ribs."

"That's not good," I mumbled.

"No shit," he replied.

The small talk was killing me. I was so unsure what to say to him, since I didn't know him personally. If I knew him better, I could somehow comfort him, maybe make him laugh, or feel better. Everything else seemed so forced. What I didn't want to admit was that this was making me not hate him. In fact…he seemed okay, almost.

"Tessie." I looked at him, my face blank. "Why the hell are you smiling?" he asked, eyes wide with disbelief. I chewed on my lip and looked down at the Gatorade bottle. How embarrassing! How to do you tell someone you were smiling thinking about them…uh, yeah. Not going to happen.

I shrugged and went back to my thoughts. It'd been at least twenty minutes since the accident, and there wasn't a sign of help, or Matt. If he was hurt in a more directly fatal way, Shannon be dead by the time help got here…if he didn't die waiting now. No, bad thought, it had to get out of my head! I wondered how far Matt was from the accident scene, and wondered what happened to the road sign we hit. There were so many questions floating through my mind, I didn't hear Shannon ask a question.

"Who is this singing?"

"Huh?"

"Singing; who is this singing?" he asked again, pointing to the new song that had played. Of course: it was Secondhand Serenade, the song 'your call.' It was something I'd listened to a lot lately, as the words reminded me of my most recent ex, because it sounded like something he would write. But, my ex, on the other hand, was now in Scotland, and decided to tell me that the day he was leaving. Needless to say: we broke up because of it.

"Secondhand Serenade, your call."

"Who the hell are they?" Shannon asked, coughing. Pain covered every inch of his face, and the blood formed in a round circle over the impaled stick. Damn…just glancing at it had made me nauseous.

"My favorite band," I whispered. "No one knows them yet. They'll be famous one day," I told him confidently. Who is yours?"

"I love Pearl Jam, but I don't really have a favorite at the moment. It changes," he explained with a stiff smile. It seemed really hard for him to concentrate. "Can I tell you something?" he asked, then put his free hand up. "And don't make a sarcastic comment back."

I eyed him carefully. "Shoot, jobber."

"You're gorgeous," he whispered tentatively. Shannon than jerked, hissing, touching his chest. "Fuck…shit, that hurt," he whispered, trying to clutch his lower side.

"Don't do that!" I yelped, shaking my head. "You could move the stick and hit a major artery or organ." I gently removed his hands and our eyes met. The pain calmed, I bet, and he just stood still, my body slightly over his, trying to stop him from possibly hurting himself worse. "Now tell me that again…"

He eyes me carefully. "What again?"

"Don't be an ass," I whispered, my breath getting heavier by the moment. Damn…damn… I knew what was going to happen next.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and then gently kissed my lips. It was hard to get any more intimate than that, as he couldn't move and I didn't want to slip and fall on him. But let me tell you, Shannon stupid Brian Moore is an amazing kisser. He explored my mouth with his lip, tracing it along my cheek, allowing short breathes going into my mouth. I giggled happily to this.

We pulled upright seconds later, wondering what'd we'd done. "Damn, jobber," was all I could whisper before shaking my head.

"Wow," he murmured, smiling.

"I'm…I'm going to go call Matt and see where he is," I said quickly, and jumped out of the car before Shannon could stop me. What had I done? Not only did I just make-out with the guy I hated, I had kissed the guy of my best friend's dreams…and liked it. Damn, I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	6. Men and stupidity

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Hiyaa...again. Okay, so I lied. I had to post this. Truth is, I've been delaying on writing 'Hold onto Me' because this one is just screaming 'write me' over and over again, ha. So I'm a few chapters ahead in this. I'm only gonna post one, allow everyone to catch up and post on Tuesday. :) That, and I posted some of my future stories on my profile. Send me a PM to which one you want written first. I know there is one person who asking for the Matt/Lita one I have in my head. :p And again, thank you to littlerascalash for helping with some medical terms and such I suck at, HA. If it wasn't for her, my medical terms/medical stuff would be complete crap. :p Anyway, enjoy. :D

* * *

"Tessie, wait!" Shannon called out, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to like that, or should it have happened. What if…no, I couldn't even say the words. I slid up the hill, which took longer than usual, because I was crying again, and kept slipping in the mud, with the rain pouring on me. I was so surprised we didn't flood that night. My shoulder ached badly, but I ignored it. Holding on tight to Shannon's cell phone, I made it to the top. Why weren't there any cars?

The ringing on the cell seemed to take forever. "Hello? Tessie? I'm near 48 now, I don't see anything, I'm still on 46. How is Shannon?" Matt rambled off before I could even say anything.

"He's okay," I answered honestly. "I can see faint headlights coming off the opposite side right now. Is that you? Do you see anything?" I asked him, hoping the highway street lights showed off my tiny figure.

"I think so," he whispered. "I'm going to hang up, okay? Because unless there is another girl that looks like you on the highway, I'm here." I had to smile when he hung up. Quickly, the car floored forward, and before I could even blink, it's front door was slamming, and out ran a figure that resembled Matt Hardy.

I knew I was muddy, a mess, and bloody, but Matt hugged me right away. I started to sob right into his arms, so scared. "It's a long way down," I whispered, pointing to the path we'd made when crashing. "We're lucky to be alive."

Matt surveyed me, stopping on my shoulder. "You seem okay, except for this nasty ass gash. Let's go see Shannon." He told me, grabbing my arm and pulling. I wanted to protest, to tell him no, to not explain how awkward it would be when he went down there, and how we had kissed. I guess I had no choice though, as Matt was walking.

"Slow down, it's slippery…you—"

He fell on his ass.

And I laughed.

Hard.

"You'll slip," I finished, smirking. I had to laugh, the dumbfounded look on his face said it all.

"Gee, thanks for the warning," he mumbled and carefully continued down the path, until we reached the car. "Shannon! Shannon! It's Matt!" he yelled, and ran all the way to the driver's side. His face quickly fell, seeing the object that shot through his best friend's side, yet quickly recovered, trying to look hopeful. "How you holding up, man?"

Shannon nodded. "I'm 'ight." Again, Shannon's face and color said otherwise. Matt, just glanced at me as if to say _'we're in big fucking trouble.' _I nodded, understanding his facial expression, feeling the rain pour down on me. It had let up again slightly, though it was still coming down in buckets, each drop soaking you. I had always hated the rain, too. When I was younger, I'd have to walk home from elementary school in it, my dog got hit by a car in it, and it was just the dreariest of things.

"Tessie." Matt looked at me, his head cocked to the side. Question time: if your favorite pro-wrestler who you didn't know the day before suddenly says your name, do you a) just answer him because of the situation, or b) freak out internally then do a. I went with b. How cool is that?

"Yeah?" Trying to sound not like a fan-girl is hard, once he had arrived, and it was no longer a 'oh my God, we need someone here' type situation.

"It's pouring. You should sit in the car so you _don't _get any wetter." As if I could, really. I'd been soaked since I first stepped out of the car, and a few more seconds wasn't going to make much of a difference, really. But, into the car I went.

"There has got to be a way to get you out of this," Matt said, as I came in, front the backseat. He was staring directly at the thin stick, gently touching it with his large man hands. His eyes were narrowed, almost as if he was deep in thought, trying to get those brain juices flowing and allowing himself to think of something Shannon and I had no.

"Careful, don't move it." I felt the need to say something. "If you twist the stick in such a way, it could hit a nearby organ, artery inside him. We don't know exactly how far it is from them, and moving it could be deadly." I don't know when I turned into such a nurse, but Matt quickly snapped back, and studied from afar.

"Why can't we just take out the stick?"

Men, I swear. "Because, he'll bleed to death," I told him, fear in my eyes of it still happening inside my head.

"Jeez," Matt mumbled, running his hands through his wet hair, brain clicking away. "We're really screwed, aren't we?" he asked finally, shaking his head and sighing. The look of defeat on Matt Hardy's face was something I'd never like to see ever again: it was scary.

"Pretty much," Shannon said from upfront. "We now just wait for help."

The car went silent for the about one hundredth time that night, and the tension that was rising between Shannon and I was quickly becoming obvious. Matt still had on that very thoughtful face, studying the car, the stick, and Shannon with concern. I think he thought if he continued to think about it, something would come to him.

Little quirky things went through my head, on the other hand. Since Matt Hardy will not die, did that too mean, since Shannon once was a '_Mattitude Follower_' he too would be the same way? We could only hope.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the silence continued. "Hey, I'm gonna move my car closer to the accident part. I'll be back in a few," Matt said, the person who dared break the awkward silence. I almost had the urge to beg him to stay; God only knows what Shannon would say once he was gone. "Tessie, stay here with Shannon." That pretty much settled everything.

I murmured, "Alright" in response. Matt nodded, army like, and was off, leaving Shannon and I alone, yet again.

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	7. Waiting and waiting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Hihihihihihi. :) Well, I really like this chapter for some reason, lol. I don't have much to say here other than I'll be updating probably tomorrow a smaller chapter and thanks again to littlerascalash for being awesome and that stuffers. :) Also thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Don't be afraid to leave me a review, they motivate me to write more. :) Kay? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

What surprised me even more, was when Matt was finally out of ear shot, Shannon didn't say a word. He just sat there, staring off into the darkness, green eyes locked on some unknown object. I instead, studied him out of the corner of my eye, wondering if we were back to square one.

"Stop staring at me," he mumbled.

I looked at the floor, staring instead at my ruined shoes, a favorite pair of mine, which I'd never get back. All my best clothes ruined. Oh well. "Say something," I murmured, looking up the hill, hoping to see Matt Hardy's broad figure.

"What's there to say?" he whispered back.

"Anything."

"You're a tease." With that, it was silent again. I wanted to glare at him, scream obscene words my mother would slap me for, but I knew deep down, it probably appeared I was.

"Am not." So I went child-like.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO."

"Sweet Zeus, why are we fighting about this?" I asked finally.

"Because you're a tease."

I grumbled, and resisted hitting him. "And you're a child." He glanced at me, his lips curling into a child-like smirk, apparently proud of the words I spoke of him. I rolled my eyes in response, as far up above us, a car door slammed. Matthew, thank goodness.

"Matt saves the day, huh?" Shannon mumbled.

"No." I smirked at him, and lean against the seat, arms crossed in an attitude like fashion, fully trying to come off as bitch-girl again. Shannon stared at me, clearly amused, but not a word was spoken. "_Stop staring at me,_" I mocked, shaking my head back and forth. Two could play at this game.

"Oh come on. Let's stop acting like morons and talk, please?" Shannon asked, looking at me intently.

"Talk about what?" Matthew Moore Hardy, dear, Matthew Moore Hardy, you officially have the worst timing in the entire world.

"Nothing," both Shannon and I said at the same time, and the look that we both exchanged said one thing, 'if Matt asks about it, deny, deny, deny.' I nodded and then looked at Matt, who seemed very confused, but luckily, did not press further.

"Alrighty then. I left a note on the inside of my car door, telling the paramedics to come down the side if they stop. I figured it'll help." Matt shrugged, a small, yet triumphant smile on his face.

"Good idea," I quickly agreed. "Now we wait."

Waiting was a tough thing, I was quickly learning. Matt made small talk with the both of us, throwing in some inside jokes between Shannon and himself, but other than that, we sat in silence, staring at the drizzle the came down around us. That—the rain—was the only good thing that had happened since the accident: it'd slowed down drastically.

I had my iPod in place, listening to every Secondhand Serenade song I owned on it, over and over again, until a song I'd kept secret, the one my ex had played for me just a week before he'd left. I was so convinced he was madly in love with me, like I was with him. He sang the song, on his acoustic guitar, completely serenading me. I'd believed every word, and on the day he told me he was leaving, I was crushed more than ice into a Frappuccino blender.

And that, the day he left, and we broke up – was over a year ago on the night of the accident.

Yes, I'm aware I'm pathetic. You can laugh if you like, I won't take offense. I was so wrapped up in his love, believed every word he'd told me, and it left me so vulnerable. I guess First Love does that to a person, though, right? That made me look at Matt, and brought me to thoughts of Lita and him. Amy had left him so…shattered too. Was that the destiny of all first loves?

I knew one thing though. One thing I hadn't told anyone. Not my mother. Not even Brooke.

I was tired of being all alone.

"Tessie." Huh? Oh, right. I'd forgotten where I was. Matt was staring at me intently, eyes directly on my dazed face. I nodded in response. "You're crying, sugar."

As if I didn't believe the words he'd just spoken, I touched my eyes and felt the moisture dripping from them. Looking from Matt to Shannon, who shared the same expression: why is she crying? I sighed.

"I'm fine, sorry." They didn't look like they believed me. Well, they didn't need to, but I wasn't going to tell them my lie.

Not that Shannon fucking Moore would allow that. "Tears don't come out for just any reason, Tessie." If I clocked a wounded man in the jaw, would that be considered cruel and unusual punishment?

"I'm fine, _really,_" I answered, clenching both my teeth and jaw. "Butt out, jobber."

This time, Matt started laughing. "Jobber? She calls you jobber? Oh man, that's priceless. I'm gonna tell the guys that."

"Thanks Tessie," Shannon said, groaning from the new nickname.

"Anytime," I replied sweetly, glad we were off the topic of my tears. He smirked in response, something obviously brewing inside his head, which he wasn't going to say outloud because of Matt.

More silence.

It was _really _starting to get annoying.

"Hey, guys?" Shannon asked.

We looked at him, eyes expectant.

"I have to pee."

That made me laugh hysterically at him, even though I didn't necessarily mean to. "Good luck with that, jobber." Matt nodded, a similar amused smile planted onto his face.

"Thanks for the help, guys," he murmured, rolling his eyes and staring down at the stick with curiosity. I studied him, completely mystified suddenly by his tattoos and his bright green eyes that stood out like a snowball in the Sahara desert. He certainly had that little boyish look to him, full cheeks that become rounder when he smiled, and that sort of confused yet interested look in his eyes almost all the time. It was, after all a _little _attractive. Or, you know, hell, a lot attractive.

After watching The Hardy Show for so long, and seeing how he interacted with his friends and such, he seemed different almost sitting next to me in the seat to my left. Matt seemed generally the same, very thoughtful, and always working towards something, while here in the car—a way out—or in the WWE, for the US championship. He studied the area around him, intentness in his eyes, not saying too much. But when he had spoke to me, there was a genuine touch in his voice, where it seemed like when he said he cared, he did. The man may hold his heart very tightly too him, but in reality it was almost on his sleeve almost. He cared a lot more than he may think he does.

But that doesn't really matter. Both Shannon and Matt had their faults, everyone does. I did too of course, though I denied them best I could. Matt was 'his way or the highway' ish and Shannon seemed to think everything could be a joke. Matt sometimes put his life into business and work, while Shannon seemed to want to be just a smart ass sometimes. Still, I was quickly learning, when it came down to it, they both cared deeply about each other as best friends, and of the people around them. Matt came to Shannon in the blink of an eye when asked, and Shannon didn't doubt calling Matt, because he knew he'd be there for him.

What a great thing.

That was something I'd learned to love about all the Carolina Crew, even Shannon. Between Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Shannon, they all seemed like authentic friends. Friends you could count on, ones you wouldn't be afraid to call in a matter of emergency like Shannon did, really, really great friends.

Something I just didn't have.

"Tessie, you go off into deep thought too much," Shannon mumbled, snapping me out of my analyze of the two men sitting around me.

"Huh?"

"You think too much," he answered, a hint of a flirty smile roaming his face.

"You're an ass too much," I replied, smiling with confidence.

"Bitch," he mumbled, though, it didn't seem to be hateful to me. Almost, as if he was going back to our conversation about me being a bitch when threatened. I smiled a little, trying to hide it, as Matt stared at us both, obviously highly amused.

"Thank you," I replied finally, trying to fix my hair a little. I looked like raccoon girl, I betted.

"Anytime," he mocked me, smiling too.

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	8. About time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :) There is a tiny OC in this chapter... well she's not _really _an OC, but we'll say she is. ;)

**A/N:** Heyyo! So, like I promised, I have another small update. I'm working on the next one, and the next chapter in 'Hold onto Me' tonight, since I'm not allowed to basically move, since my school sent me home early because I nearly fainted... so tons of writing will be done tonight... yay! :) Short-ish chapter, probably three or so more, probably ending at ten. There is only so much I can do with this story. LOL. Thanks to littlerasclash again... and now she's gonna laugh when she see's who my OC is... SURPRISE! :) LOL, enjoy.

* * *

Shannon groaned then, holding his side. I grimaced myself, almost feeling the pain he was in, and prayed for help to arrive already. Matt just looked pitifully sad, and he rubbed his temples slowly. God, someone help us. Shannon's face was like a ghost, blank and white, completely pale. I chewed on my lip furiously, trying to ignore Shannon's groans, which had continued since the first.

"SHH!" I hissed suddenly, listening for something I'd just heard. Putting my hands up, I waited and continued to listen. It was a while away, but in the distance, the sound of an ambulance siren could be heard, on full speed. "I'm going up!" I said quickly, and climbed out of the car, leaving Matt and Shannon behind, not stopping to hear what they had to say.

Help was actually on its way!

By the time I reached the highway, the flashing lights of the white truck could be seen, and I did my best to jump up and down, despite the fatigue that was quickly setting in on me. I moved wildly, almost like a cheerleading, also screaming, trying to make them see me. They did, as they turned off the sirens and began to pull over. The rain, too, had stopped, making it a little easier to see, though a thin fog clouded over the area.

Paramedics hopped quickly off the truck, came up to me and asked quickly how Shannon was. I told them what I knew best, and told them about the hill. One more person pulled a stretcher off the ambulance and rushed down the slippery hill side, moving faster than I'd seen anyone more in a while.

I followed behind, watching as they made it to the car, and studied the stick and Shannon. Words were exchanged that I couldn't hear, as Matt too climbed out of the car, and watched from behind.

One woman, probably around her early thirties came up to me, hope on her face. "We're going to have to cut him from the car." I nodded, looking around. Matt on the other hand, looked a little shocked as if it would possibly kill him. When the woman saw this, she sent him a warm smile. "Don't worry, sir. It won't hurt him any worse. We're all very good at what we do."

This didn't seem to relieve Matt any, but next thing you know, they were cutting around the front passenger door, and sawing it off. Next they worked on getting the seat perfect, so it would cause Shannon the least discomfort and of course, least pain.

"It's not as dangerous as it looks," the woman said, watching from next to me. "I'm actually not normally on the ambulances, but because of the rain, we were short staffed. I'm a RN. Kimberly," she said, introducing herself. Then she turned and whispered to me, "and a big fan of the Hardy's."

I smiled at her, glad we seemed to have someone with us who wasn't barking orders at Shannon. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tessie. I'm a pretty big fan myself."

"Figured," she agreed. "Are you dating Shannon? How the heck did you end up like this?"

I giggled a little. "Let's just say, it's a _long _story."

"Oh. Okay," she said, laughing a little. "Well, don't worry, Shannon is in good hands. These are some of the best around."

I nodded, watching as Shannon hissed in pain, as they cut the branch around him. The pain on his face was horrible, dripping with grimace and agony. Finally, I turned back to her, and nodded. "Oh, I know. I live around here."

Kimberly smiled, while looking on, too. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah," I mumbled, just as the last part of the branch was set free and only a small remainder remained inside of him.

"They'll have to remove the rest of the impaled stick in surgery, but he should be okay. Probably some other injuries too, but they don't look too major from the outside. He's very lucky to be alive, you know…"

"I know," I agreed. "I was scared you guys would never get here."

She nodded, as if she understand. "Yeah, the rain is horrible. We had to drive so slow, and we kept losing control of the truck. Believe it or not, sometimes it's tough driving in them." I simply nodded, watching as they loaded Shannon on his side opposite to his injury, and rushed him up the hillside. "Well, I guess we should head up too. Looks like Matt's all ready to pass out." She nudged me and pointed to Matt, who looked pain as he ran up the hill.

I had to laugh. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	9. Torn to do what I have to

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Heyyo! So sorry that this update is a little far off from the other one. I was getting frustrated when fanfiction wasn't sending out emails, so I didn't want to update if no one would be reading, you know? Well, I'm thinking of about two-four more chapters, as I had an idea pop into my head, and it's gonna send y'all for a swerve... :D Thanks again to littlerasclash who keeps giving me ideas, and she doesn't even know it. :p Enjoy!

* * *

At the top of the hill, I found myself unsure of which direction to go. Should I ride with Shannon, who I was already uncomfortable with, or should I ride with Matt? I sat there for a minute, unsure.

"Hey, Tessie? Are you coming?" Matt asked me, coming closer to me. "We can stop at your house before we hit the hospital. You look a mess." _Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious, _I thought, and attempted to roll my eyes.

"Miss McPhee? You're going to need medical attention too," a man who had helped take Shannon out of the car said to me. He looked over at Matt, giving him an once-over, and then turned back to me. I wanted to change first; it wasn't like I was really hurt or anything. Couldn't it wait?

Luckily, Matt took over for me. "Sir, I'm just going to take her to her home, and then right to the hospital. She needs a pair of warm jeans and a sweatshirt." The paramedic went to protest, but Matt sent him a look that no one wanted to mess with. Then again, would you want to mess with a pro-wrestler any day?

"Alright. Just make sure she gets there," he said curtly, walking off.

I smiled at Matt, whispering a faint, "Thank you." He didn't say anything in response, just put his arm around me and headed toward the car he'd come in. Matt opened the door for me and made sure I was okay once I was inside. I smiled warmly at him, and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I felt exhausted and out of energy to the highest degree. "What about all your friends?" I asked suddenly though, opening my eyes. "Did you tell them what happened?"

What if everyone was still waiting for us at Cracker Barrel? "I told them. I'm sure Jeff and Beth are going to the hospital right now. I texted them when they were loading Shannon," he said coolly, with a wide smile. Was he always so together? It seemed like he had everything he needed there and done.

"Oh," I whispered.

"So… do you think there is a future between you and Shannon?" he asked me, and then frowned. "Sorry… that's none of my business, is it?"

I shook my head, and placed my hand on his muscular arm, alerting him its okay. "Don't worry about it. Though, to answer your question, I honestly don't know." I wished I was lying, I wished I knew where Shannon and I stood at that moment, but I didn't. Going into the night I went on the 'date' to fix a car that was in two pieces and totaled by the end of the night, and somehow, by the end of the night too, my heart felt as if it resembled the car.

When I kissed Shannon, I felt something. I wasn't going to lie. When our lips met, even in the strangeness of the situation, it felt perfect. There was just something there, which scared me so much. I hadn't felt that since my ex left.

What happened to hating Shannon Moore? Last night, I had, and suddenly, I had these what seemed like uncontrollable feelings for him, that grew over a couple hours in time. They say that you're most able to get feelings out when it seems the worst, and that definitely had come true.

"Tessie, which way to your house?" Matt asked, pulling me from my frowning thoughts. Quickly, I alerted him and went silent yet again.

What was I going to do? I hadn't any answer for myself, but I had so many possibilities in my head. Plus, it wasn't like I could just ignore him and never see him again; I was bound to run into him at the hospital when I was getting checked out.

An idea that I could tell Matt I was fine ran through my mind, but I knew Matt Hardy was stubborn; he wouldn't allow me to just go inside my home and forget all about it.

How did I get in so deep?

-

I attempted to run into my house, but it came out like a jog. My body ached as if I had trained to wrestle that night, not been in a car accident. Then again, the two could have had very similar effects. My mother was no where to be found, so I assumed she was working late when I headed into my room and changed quickly into a sweatshirt and jeans.

Blood covered the shoulder of my babydoll top, as well as it was soaked to the brim with water. I grimaced at the shirt, my ruined jeans and flats, as I tossed them inside my bathroom, and sat down on my bed for a moment. There was a hot pain shooting through my shoulder at that point, but I wasn't in any kind of a hurry to go back to Matt.

Instead, I stared at my own pitiful reflection in the mirror as I tried to run a comb through my usually straight and soft locks of hair. They were tangled into a rat's nest, matted in all the right places.

Sighing, I just threw it into a ponytail, and finally noticed the tears slipping down my cheeks. Wiping them away quickly, I grabbed my wet bag from the bed and headed down the stairs.

Little did I know, someone was waiting for me.

"Brooke," I said, gasping. She looked me over, eyes shallow, wondering what had happened. "Why are you still here?"

She smiled a little. "Hoping to see you and hear the details. Why are you leaving again." I didn't have time to explain to her about the entire situation, so I just sighed, and headed toward the door. I was almost there when she snapped my back around, holding onto my already injured shoulder.

Hissing in pain, I glared at her. "What do you want? I have to be somewhere."

Her eyes landed to my shoulder, and she studied me. "You're all bruised and scraped, what happened?"

"Brooke, I don't have time for this. I need to get to the hospital, now." Before she could stop me, I headed out of the house, and ran to get inside of Matt's rental car. A slight wave of guilt and worry washed over me, leaving my best friend to wonder about the night while I drove away with some apparent stranger, since she couldn't see the car.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked me, when I slammed the door shut, trying to stop some more bitter tears from falling. He glanced over at me, eyes concerned, and then floated over his gaze to my house, eyes on Brooke, standing in the doorway. "Who is she?"

"Everything is fine," I whispered, wiping my eyes. I knew if Brooke found out about Shannon and I, even though he was a celebrity she'd feel hurt. I couldn't face her now, I had to face something much bigger, which was going to be much harder than facing my fan-girl best friend. "Let's go see Shannon, please." The words came out like a whisper, small and scared, much like me.

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Heyyo! Not much to say here today... but thank you to all the readers and reviewers! It's getting to the climax of the story soon... and let me tell you actions could surprise you. Well... that's about it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Matt just stared at me, eyes frozen on my sullen face. He remained silent, watching me, just as Brooke came up to the car. "What is going on?" she demanded to me, eyes directly on Matt. She quickly realized who I was in the car with. "Oh my… God," she whispered, staring at Matt.

He chuckled nervously, looking at me. For another time in the night, all eyes were directly on me. How comforting. "Brooke… I need to go… we need to get to Shannon now." Maybe I didn't need to get there right away, but I needed to get away from Brooke. Even though she could be a little ditzy, if I remained around her too long, she'd be able to tell what happened involving the 'Prince of Punk' and I.

Brooke's eyes widened. "What happened to Shannon?"

I couldn't speak, I was too ashamed of the feelings I had felt. Luckily, Matt still had his voice. "Tessie and he were in a car accident. We need to get to the hospital."

Brooke squealed and terror filled her face. "Tessie! Why didn't you tell me! Oh my God, are you okay? Is Shannon okay? Can I come with you to see him?" she rambled off quicker than I could answer. "Why won't you look at me?" she finished softly.

It was bound to come out, sooner or later. Of course, I didn't plan on telling Brooke that I'd kissed Shannon while Matt was around, but I knew it would be the only way to get her from the car. Sure, she'd be angry at me, but she'd get over it. After all, he was a celebrity; it wasn't like she had much of a chance with him. Then again, look what had happened between him and I in the amount of time that passed.

Both Matt and Brooke anxiously awaited my answer, eyes burning holes into me. Before I could lose my nerve, I looked directly at her, my confidence dwindling quickly, and whispered, "I kissed Shannon. Please… I need to go talk to him."

Brooke's eyes became inflamed quickly as anger surged through her. Like I said, she didn't know the man, or did she really ever have a chance with him, and yet she was mad at me. It was just the way she was. I watched her swallow, as I felt the car and outside tense up.

"Why, Tessie?" she spoke softly. "How could you do that when you knew I liked him?"

I had to snicker. "Brooke, he's a celebrity, it isn't like he was your high school crush or something. He's sort of off-limits to people like us." I felt bad after I said it. It pretty much sounded like I said we were trash. "Brooke, I…" I mumbled.

She didn't have it. "No, don't continue Tessie. Just don't. I don't care if he was the president of the United States. If I liked him, and you shouldn't even had those thoughts which I can tell you've had." She stopped to scoff. "What happened to 'Its _fake _Brooke? I'm doing it so I don't have to pay seven hundred dollars worth of repairs to his dumbass car. Trust me; I wouldn't be doing so if I didn't have to. Unlike you, I don't get Shannon's appeal!' Was that a lie, too? I thought you went with Shannon to pay off your debt? Huh? Yeah, what a lie!" she screamed.

I could hear Matt fidgeting uncomfortably behind me.

"Brooke… look, I know I said that. It was fake in the beginning but things happened when we crashed, and I don't know if what happened should have, but I don't regret it. You need to realize that he is a celebrity and just because you think he's cute, while you know nothing about him means that you can yell at me because I kissed him… because you can't. I'll call you when I get home. Okay? I _need _to go. If you don't realize, I was in the accident too," I added harshly, shaking my head. I rolled up the window, and left her outside, eyes dark in the again drizzling rain.

She said something to me from the other side, and tried to open the doors, but found them locked.

Carefully, I looked at Matt, who seemed shocked. "Matt… I'm sorry. Um… can we go?" I whispered quietly.

Matt didn't say anything but sped off, leaving Brooke in the dust behind us.

* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	11. Masked intentions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Heyyo! Thanks for the support everyone! It means a ton. I don't have much to say here, but I'm thinking two more chapters after this one, definitely. You can probably sum up why after you read this one. I'm taking a page from the book of littlerasclash for this chapter, haha, and if you read her stuff, you could just see why. ;) Enjoy peoples!

* * *

It was silent most of the way to the hospital, after I gave Matt directions there. I think he was a little dazed that Shannon and I had planned a fake date, and meanwhile, in one of the strangest ways it had turned real. What was even funnier is that he didn't know that the day before I loathed Shannon, and suddenly I was majorly confused by the butterflies that filled my stomach with crush love.

"Do I turn in here?" Matt murmured, pointing to the ER entrance. I didn't bare look at him, because I knew he was probably upset, though mostly with Shannon. After all, his best friend had lied.

"Yes," I whispered back, and managed to avert my gaze outside into the dark bushes around the ER entrance. People milled about there, smoking cigarettes and talking in hushed tones on their cell phones. Some seemed worried and upset, while others looked like they just wanted out of the parking lot and back home. After all, it was almost two in the morning.

Matt parked the car as close as he could and we quickly got out. I didn't want to bare anymore silence since once we were inside I knew Matt would be recognized and I wouldn't get to talk to him.

"Matt… look, I'm sorry. What Shannon and I did was a deal and it wasn't meant for him… and it… ugh. Look, I'm just sorry. You've gone out of your way tonight for something that shouldn't have happened if I would have just paid the bill I owe Shannon for the rental… which doesn't matter now," I rambled and shook my head. "But, I am sorry."

Matt looked at me, slightly amused. "You think I'm upset over _that_?" he asked me, voice skipping a bit. I nodded, looking to the ground. He laughed heartily and then smiled at me. "Sugar, in all honestly, I'm more worried about your friend… no offense but she's sort of creepy."

"None taken," I murmured back.

Matt smiled once more. "Though, I do see my best friend has found a love interest." We walked through the sliding ER doors, dodging a crying five-year-old. "Do care to tell?"

"Sorry Hardy, I don't kiss and tell." With that, I walked up to the information desk, leaving Matt highly amused and mystified of my words said. The woman that sat behind the info desk looked bored, hand cupped on her chin and eyes droopy. She didn't even look up when I walked over to the desk. I cleared my throat, still no change. "Excuse me?" I asked, as Matt came up behind me.

"Can I help you?" her bored voice droned.

Matt shot her an annoyed look, then answered, "Yes, you can. We're looking for Shannon Moore. He was brought in by ambulance not too long ago. There was an object impaled in hi—"

"He's in surgery," she mumbled, looking at the computer before her, eyes not changing a smidge. "He'll be out soon enough. Give me your names and you'll be called in when he is moved from recovery."

I looked at Matt, frowning. "Tessie McPhee."

Matt gave me the same glance. "Matt Hardy."

That got her to look up and stare at Matt for a second. She then put her hand up. "My son watches you on TV each week… you're a WWE wrestler, yes?" she asked carefully, giving Matt an once-over.

Matt smiled politely. "Yes, I am. Would you like me to sign an autograph for him?"

"Sure," she replied, a little tone to her voice. She handed him a blank sticky note pad and he quickly signed his name and after asking, wrote 'dear Tim.' "Thank you," she said happily, and slipped it into her bag. "Just take a seat and you'll be called soon."

"Thank you," I answered and took a seat closest to the information desk. Next to me, Matt sat, trying to conceal himself. I suppose you don't want people coming up to you when it comes to the hospital. People stared though, mostly at Matt, some at me, probably thinking I was dating Matt. I tried my best to avert their gazes but some just wouldn't stop.

"How do you deal?" I looked at him.

"Huh?" Matt asked, rubbing his face. He looked tired; I didn't blame him: we all were. It had definitely been one hell of a night.

"How do you deal with the staring and all the fans? I'd kill someone." I smirked just as some girl gawked at Matt, obviously recognizing him, but too afraid to come up for an autograph.

"You get used to it. After a while the support just blends in with the creepiness and you don't mind anymore. When the fans make you who you are, you learn to appreciate and not avoid," he explained to me, just as a young boy came up and asked for an autograph. Matt signed something for him, and the young boy left with a smile on his face that was wider than the earth. "See? Look how happy he is now."

"Wow," I murmured, then fell silent. It was quite odd after all.

"Hey! I almost forgot, you have to get checked out!" Matt said suddenly, and pulled me off the cushioned waiting room chair. Behind me it made a whooshing sound. I tried to object to the treatment, but Matt pulled me back up to the lack-luster woman and explained what had happened.

He looked a little passive when the woman wrinkled her brow and told me to follow her. It was a slow night for the ER, so I guess that was why I was looked at right away. "Hello… Miss. McPhee," a nurse said minutes later, reading over the form I'd filled out with Matt. "You were involved in an accident earlier tonight?"

I looked around meekly. "Yes, but I'm fine actually. Just a lil' bruised and cut up."

Matt scoffed from beside me. "She has a major slash on her left shoulder." I flipped around when the Asian nurse wasn't look him and sent him a death glare. Matt just shrugged and smiled evilly.

"Well then, let's take a look at it, shall we? Could you take your sweatshirt off, Miss. McPhee?"

I pulled my sweatshirt closer to me. "I uh… don't have anything but a bra on under it. Um…"

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind," the woman answered.

Immediately both of us said one of the following: "He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Both of our faces flushed red and Matt quickly left so it'd just be the nurse and I. Quickly, since it was freezing in the ER I removed my sweatshirt and let her examine my gash. I hadn't myself even looked at it yet; it was swollen and red, dried blood dribbling down the back.

"Looks like a piece of glass got you," she murmured. "We'll give you stitches and test you for any rust, etc." I nodded, glad that it wasn't anymore serious. "Don't put your sweatshirt on just yet. Lemme check your back and such." Over the next five minutes she checked for hair-line fractures and bruises finally deeming me fine, like I said previously when Matt was in the room. "Well, compared to your friend, you are very lucky."

I nodded solemnly. "Very lucky."

"He'll be okay though." She smiled zealously at me, and ushered with her hand for me to follow her. I was bandaged and blood was taken in about ten minutes, something I thought would take at least a half hour. "We'll call you at the number you provided if there is anything dangerous in your blood tests, but other than that, you're a completely healthy and very lucky young lady."

I smiled at her, and nodded once more. "Thank you. I'm gonna go sit with my friend now, is that okay?" She nodded, opening the ER door, exposing the waiting room.

Matt paced across the way, an anxious manner on his tanned features. When he saw me, he rushed over and rambled off a sentence. "Are you okay? Is everything done? Come on, Shannon has been moved to a room, we can see him now!" It sounded like one big word, and it took him two repeated times to know what he said.

When I did finally understand his meaning to the anxiousness, I found myself fill with slight dread. I had no idea what to say to Shannon once I saw him. After all, with Matt, I had saved his life. Just add that to the already confusing situation we were in and you have a recipe for disaster.

"Let's go," I finally answered Matt bravely, putting on a wide smile, even though deep down, I was frowning.

I always hated that hospitals have so many twists and turns in them, especially the bigger ones, much like the one that we walked though that night. Shannon was on the ninth floor, on the opposite side of the hospital we were in. To say finding the room was hard enough was an understatement.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, referring to the elevators. My legs ached from the day's activities. Matt shook his head no. Behind me, I heard something squeak. At four in the morning, there was no one in the halls joining the different parts of the hospital, so I stopped. "Did you hear that?" I whispered.

Matt looked around the empty white hallway and shook his head. "No, and nothing is there. Isn't this place sort of old?" I nodded, chewing on my lip. "So there you go." I didn't satisfy me though. Then again, I had been in a major accident and my nerves were beyond shot at that point.

"ELEVATORS!" I yelled, running forward and snagging Matt's arm along we the way. "Let's go!" He laughed heartily from behind me. I played with the button, pushing it over and over again, wanting the elevator to work its way down the floors already. "Sweet elevators," I mumbled.

**Minutes later…**

"I hate your hospital," Matt told me, as we lurked around the ninth floor, trying to find room 19b. The way the hospital was mapped out made it a circle, but it could still get confusing to find the room. "I'm going to ask that nurse," Matt mumbled, and jogged forward.

Following him, we met up with a short nurse, whose face was covered with a mask. "Can I help you two?" she said, her words full of breath, making the words come out slowly.

"We're looking for room 19b," I answered for Matt. "Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Ah, yes." Behind her mask, a smile formed, crinkling the paper. "Just continue down this hall and you'll be there. Its right near the end," she told us.

"Thank you," I replied and turned to leave. "See? Was that so hard?" I shot back at Matt. "If we would have just asked at the nurses' station, we would have been there fifteen minutes ago."

Matt scowled, but he laughed. "Whatever. I thought it was _so _easy to find," he replied, using words I had stated while in the elevator. Shoving him playfully, we came in front of room 19b. Another nurse was inside, talking to what sounded like a slightly drugged Shannon.

"And you'll be on an all-liquids diet for the next few days…" she told him, trailing off when Matt landed his hand on the door, knocking. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Shannon," I replied for Matt. Beside me, he nodded, trying to get a look at his best friend.

The nurse smiled warmly at us, nodding herself. "Hello. I was just explaining to Mr. Moore here about the next few days in his recovery," she explained, pulling a chart off the end of his bed and writing something on it. "You're welcome to come in now." She quickly gathered her things and smiled at Shannon once more, before leaving us to our threesome.

It was also funny, looking at Matt in the room, and how calm I'd been with him, after all he was my all-time favorite wrestler. I guess when you're in a situation like ours you forget to be a fan-girl and stay on task. I'd been joking around with him all night, been in the car with him, and so much more, things that if would have happened one week ago, I'd be in a Hardy love goo.

"Mat… Tessie," Shannon said tiredly, eyes half closed, and voice completely sleep lagged. They had definitely given him pain meds too, since in the few minutes we'd been there, he'd already almost fallen asleep once.

"Hey man, how you feelin'?" Matt asked, speaking first. I was much to scared to say anything, especially with Shannon's eyes were directly on me. It was becoming a very awkward moment.

"Alright," he murmured, smiling at me. "Tessie… you're still here… I thought you'd leave…" he said trailing off, and closing his eyes.

"How long to the drugs ware off?" I whispered to Matt, stifling my laughter. Matt shrugged, smirking too. Shannon's eyes reopened, still precisely on my face. "Of course I didn't leave," I replied to him, trying to keep my giggles in check. He was so zoned out and drugged; it _was _a little funny.

"But we kissed… you ran away," he murmured. I was glad at that moment Matt had already known about the kiss. It would have been a very weird thing to find out then. "Hey… Matt, don't you know how beautiful Tessie is?" he rambled. "She's a fuckin' great kisser too… Tessie…" he trailed off again.

Matt smirked at me, which made my cheeks flush. Shannon was so luckily he was out of it. "So I've heard."

Quickly, I changed the subject. "Can we get you anything, Shannon?"

Shannon smiled at me, looking almost normal for a moment. "Water would be nice."

"Can he have water?" Matt asked me.

I shrugged. "I'll go find out." Turning back to Shannon I smiled and replied, "I'll go get you some water now."

"Thanks Tessie…"

"You're welcome, jobber," I replied and walked out of the room, barely out long enough before starting to crack up at his drugged state. Where to ask about water though? I made my way down the hallway, almost running into the nurse from earlier. "Oh, hi!" I said with a smile, quickly explaining our situation.

She smiled at me. "Come in here," she said pointing to a room that was closed. "We can find out in here." She opened the door, and quickly closed it after her, locking it behind her. She took her time, turning around, moving like an old woman would. The nurse kept her eyes to the ground, eyeing the white scrubs she was wearing.

"Does the door really need to be locked?" I asked carefully, trying to step forward, but found my sweatshirt caught on a rusty broom. "What does this janitor room have to do with Shannon having water?" The nurse's eyes darkened when she stepped closer to me, taking off her mask. I gasped slightly, eyeing the 'nurse' up and down. "Brooke…" I murmured, as she pulled out a knife, an evil smile on her face, one that told me, there was a reason why I was inside the closet.

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	12. Trust me, we'll get through this tonight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Heyyo! Guess what peoples? I've finished the story! I'll put up the second to last chapter now, and probably the last one later tonight, probably around nine or so. I really, really like the turn out of this and I'd have to say this is probably my best fanfiction I've finished... oh, wait, it's the only one I've finished so far... but I'm really proud of this story. So read and review my loves and I'll post the last chapter tonight. You will be very shocked by this chapter... I've like I said, I've taken a page from the book of littlerasclash and all her turns. Well... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"Does the door really need to be locked?" I asked carefully, trying to step forward, but found my sweatshirt caught on a rusty broom. "What does this janitor room have to do with Shannon having water?" The nurse's eyes darkened when she stepped closer to me, taking off her mask. I gasped slightly, eyeing the 'nurse' up and down. "Brooke…" I murmured, as she pulled out a knife, an evil smile on her face, one that told me: there was a reason why I was inside the closet.

"Don't make a sound or I will kill you," she murmured back, and began digging around me, eyes flashing. Pulling up a white sheet, she revealed rope and duct tape, and an old bandana of mine. Scoping them up, she walked back over to me.

I felt like I was going to be sick. My knees gave out from under me, seeing almost nine inch knife that rested near the door, waiting to go into my gut if I moved. My mouth went dry and I couldn't think straight. Even if I could yell, nothing would come out. Would she really kill me? I wasn't too sure of that as we had been best friends since we were children but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Brooke… what are you doing," I whimpered, as she began to cut pieces of tape off, ripping off the pieces by her teeth. _You've seen too many horror movies_, I added mentally. "Please… talk to me Brooke. What did I do?" I knew the answer to that, but was she _really _that upset that she would kill me over one kiss with a pro-wrestler?

"You're a back stabbing bitch, and back stabbing bitches much pay," she replied as if saying that was an everyday thing. It sent chills down my spine, and I shuddered, trying to find a way out while still being alive. I had quickly put two and two together and I knew she was going to tie me up: what kind of danger would that put Matt and Shannon in?

"Do you realize how insane you sound right now?" I mused, before I could think.

She stood up quickly, and put the knife right near my throat. "Do you know how quickly you will be dead if you say something like that again?" she replied coolly, and went back to cutting the tape and such.

I eyed her for a moment, and wondered if I could get the door unlocked and outside it before she could grab the knife again. She stared down at me, as I had slung myself to the floor after the knife incident and gave me one of her signature toothy grin, but this time, unlike most, it didn't make me want to laugh, it made me fear for my life.

"Now, now, I'll be right back. Make one noise and you're dead, bitch," she whispered, taking the knife with her and slipping on the mask. As soon as I was sure she was a safe distance away, I fumbled to my feet and looked around. There wasn't much I could do with the objects she left.

Moving my way around the janitor's closet, I shook the door handle furiously, but found it had been locked from the outside. I had to think fast, I didn't know when Brooke would be back, and incase she was standing outside, waiting for me to make a sound, I wasn't about to scream.

Trying to think clearly, I quickly rammed my not injured shoulder into the door, using very ounce of weight I had.

_Crack. _

_What was that? _I thought, and reached into my back pocket. Shannon's phone! I had forgotten that I'd put it there when I changed. Quickly, and shakily I dialed Matt's number and hoped he'd answer.

"Hello?" Matt asked. I love you Matt Hardy.

"Matt… it's Tessie. My best friend locked me in the janitors closet down the hall from Shannon's room… you've got to help me… she's got a knife!" I said, starting to sob. "Hurry, she'll be back in a few minutes… please," I whispered.

"Tessie? Calm down, I'm going down the hallway now… I see the door; she's no where in sight. Where did she come from?" he asked me.

"She was that nurse you asked! She has stuff to tie someone up… hurry please!" I pleaded. As soon as I said that I felt the door shake. It shook a few more times, and then stopped abruptly.

"Tessie stand back," Matt mumbled, and I quickly moved from the door. I head his body connect with the metal and low and beyond, he was able to crack through the lock and open the door.

I had never been happier in my life to see Matthew Moore Hardy. "Matt!" I screamed, and ran into his arms, pushing our way out the door as I did so. "We need to get back to Shannon… Brooke's she's lost her mind," I told him breathlessly, but felt my heart stop when I turned around. Brooke saw us, and was going straight for Shannon's room. "Matt… run!" I screamed, and pushed forward, seeing the knife gleam in her hand.

She disappeared as she entered Shannon's room. We got there just as she was trying to slam the door closed. Matt held it open ajar, even though Brooke had her entire weight against it. Shannon on the other hand, tried to sit up in bed, completely mystified of what was going on.

What was she trying to do? Would she kill Shannon? She certainly had no problem trying to kill her best friend… would she kill her favorite wrestler? I had no idea, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I joined Matt and leaned all my weight to push the door open fully, and send Brooke crashing down onto the hard marble floor. Her eyes widened when we entered, and she scrambled to her feet, going onto one side of Shannon's bed. "Move any closer and I'll kill him!" she screamed, putting her knife dangerously close to Shannon's throat.

I watched as his electrifying green eyes widened and his face drained the little amount of color that was left in it. I inched forward, but she moved the knife even closer. "Brooke… think about what you're doing," I pleaded with her, eyes on the knife and Shannon.

She didn't say anything, so I thought quickly, and came up with a plan. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was the only chance we had. If I stepped any closer to her, the knife would be in Shannon's throat which was trembling. At that point, I wasn't sure if I could go through with my plan, but I had to… "Is killing Shannon going to help any? You're not mad at him, you're mad at me. Just take me," I whispered, hoping she would take the bait.

"Tessie!" Both Shannon and Matt said at the same time, but halted their words when I put my hand up.

"Think about it Brooke, you're not mad at Shannon. I kissed him, remember?" I spoke to Brooke, speaking clearly to my friend who was so apparently unstable. When had that happened? What happened to the girl that I used to have sleepovers with, and I would go to WWE shows with?

She still didn't speak back at me.

"Just… leave Shannon. Think about it. Just kill me, Brooke." I moved slightly towards the bed, closer to the object I needed. She didn't move the knife. I watched her carefully, our eyes locked. "Think about it…"

Slowly, the knife moved opposite of Shannon's neck and came closer to her own body. Brooke's eyes looked slightly possessed as she began to move down the bed. Quickly, I smacked the red emergency button on the wall, and said, "Freeze, if you know what's good for you, Brooke."

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave me another bone-chilling look. "I should have never trusted you. You never were a true friend, and all you are is a backstabbing bitch who I should have killed when I had the chance!" she yelled. "Shannon was mine, you knew that!"

"Brooke, Shannon was nobody's. What happened was on accident and I never meant to hurt you. If you would have let me leave, I would have explained it all later…" I murmured.

"Lies!" she screamed loudly. Before I could react, she turned around and slashed Matt on the arm.

I've never heard the noise that came out of his mouth before. It was sort of like a hiss, but mixed with a moan. She backed away then, towards the window, dropping the knife on the floor. "Matt!" I yelled, but didn't have time to help him stop the bleeding. I knew what Brooke was planning. "Brooke, if you jump, you're a coward… my best friend is _not _a coward that runs from her problems," I whispered harshly. She stopped, tears streaming through her eyes.

"I've nearly killed you, Shannon, and Matt," she whispered hoarsely, looking to the ground. "I'm going to jail… what else do I have to live for?" I didn't know what to say to her, because most of what she said was damn true.

Before I could reply, a nurse and security guard ran into the room. She took one look at the knife and blood on Brooke, and then one look at Matt's arm, and Shannon's petrified face, and then at me.

Quickly, I explained what happened. "Bob… call the police," the nurse whispered.  


* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	13. And I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC Tessie McPhee. Any mentions of copyrighted names, places, logos, etc, belong to their owners. This is for enterainment purposes only. :)

**A/N:** Heyyo! LAST CHAPTER! It's super long too... I'm proud of myself. Sorry, I can't even think correctly, my sister-in-law just went into labor... I'm going to be an auntie! W00t... now enjoy the chapter and be sure to drop a review my way and let me know what you thought of the story. I'm so proud of this story and I hope everyone has enjoyed it because it was a blast to write! Enjoy!!

* * *

**About one hour later…**

After the police were called, Matt left to get stitches and I went to go tell the police my story. Matt would later… Shannon was too drugged to make a complete sentence.

I had told the police exactly what had happened, even about the kiss and how it sent her completely insane. They told me after taking my information that if they needed me for anything else, they would call. "Wait… what's going to happen to Brooke?" I asked eyes sad. Even if she had completely lost her mind, we had been best friends since kindergarten, and I did care about what happened to her.

The police officer gave me a weak smile. "Depending on what happens at her trial, and if she's proven mentally unstable, which there is a good chance there… she will probably be given no jail time, but sent to a mental health ward. Of course, you'll probably have to testify against her at trial… but that's later on."

I didn't want to testify against my best friend, but then again, my best friend was lost back when she tried to kill me, Matt, and Shannon. "Alright; thank you officer." He nodded and walked off, meeting with his partner, who I heard had already interviewed Matt. The spoke quickly with security and headed out to the cop car, where Brooke sat, staring at me with heavily sad eyes. I didn't blame her; anyone in her position would be that sad.

Forcing myself to look away from her eyes and say goodbye to my best friend, I looked around the lobby. It was almost five in the morning and the sun was starting to peek from behind the horizon. My body ached from lack of sleep and the entire situations that had erupted but I knew I couldn't sleep yet. I had to find Matt, and still had to talk to Shannon about 'us' if there was an 'us.'

Plus, I had no ride home either and sure as hell wasn't about to walk home. Everything was sure to give me chills.

"Tessie, hey," Matt said, his arm in a sling. I gave him a lucid yet fickle smile and waved slightly. "What a night, eh?" he joked, coming closer and wrapping his non-injured arm around my non-injured shoulder.

"Definitely," I murmured, sitting down in the lobby chairs. "I'm exhausted. I wish I could sleep."

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Matt asked, looking at me with concern.

I shook my head. "I won't be able to sleep until I talk to Shannon."

He laughed. "Well I think you should do that when he's _not _doped up on pain meds. Its hard enough talking to him as it is, pain meds plus Shannon…" Matt mused, cracking a wide smile.

"Of course. I'll wait until later today," I told him with a similar laugh.

"Then let me bring you home. You should sleep, you definitely need it," Matt urged.

I frowned slightly and shuddered. "Truth is, I'm a little afraid to sleep. I'm exhausted but the day's events are making me unable to wind down."

"Point proved," Matt agreed, looking down on his arm. "The nurse told me that your friend just missed a major vein… I was lucky." I looked at his arm, completely forgetting that it had happened to him.

"Oh God Matt, I am so sorry, I forgot about your arm! How is the pain?" I nearly shouted. "That is amazing though. Seems like we all escaped fate." We both nodded, sitting in silence for a moment.

Matt turned to me, "Don't worry about it sugar, its fine. They gave me pain meds, I'm fine."

"Pain meds seem to be the drug of choice tonight," I joked, shrugging my arm into his with a wide smile.

"Definitely." Matt looked towards the elevators. "Let's go see how Shannon is. I'm sure that scared him to hell too, don't you think?" I nodded, standing up and stretching my entire body told me to sleep. I couldn't yet still… I just couldn't. "You alright, darlin'?" Matt asked me, when I made a sour face.

"Fine, just a little achy. Maybe I need some of those pain meds too," I joked and hit the elevator buttons. "And hey, this time? Let's not ask any nurses for directions." I smiled at him and winked when the elevator doors opened, and we stepped inside.

"Hey… hush," he mumbled, unable to think of a comeback.

"Nice one," I replied as the doors opened on the ninth floor. We waved to the nurses' station as we passed, luckily this time knowing exactly where we were going.

Rays of sun came out of the empty rooms, casting orange shadows on the floor, which let little rainbows in parts where the lighting hit exactly. There was an early morning jest to the air, completely quiet and mellow – something I was welcoming after the night I had.

"Hey Matt, what happened to everyone else?" I asked suddenly, my eyes widening.

Matt smiled warmly at me. "I called them when you were getting checked out earlier. Told 'em all to go back to the hotel."

"Oh," I said, nodding, coming to Shannon's room. We entered together, seeing the shiny floor which had been disinfected after a pool of Matt's blood had formed there. The shades were open to our left, casting the same shadows onto Shannon's bed as we'd seen in the halls.

Shannon was knocked out, head cast to the side. He was snoring slightly. He totally deserved to sleep after the night he had had. I smiled at Matt, and took a seat closer to the window. The cold air would keep me awake. "Yes Matt, Shannon looks like he's scared to death," I joked, as Shannon's snores got louder.

"Mm," Matt replied, eyes narrowing. "Look at you, quick to make jokes."

"Always," I replied. For some reason I never felt defensive when it came to Matt. He didn't bother me in the way that most people did. The only people I wasn't like that with was my family and… Brooke. I guess that would be changing. Maybe it was because he seemed like a genuine person that you could trust and be sure he wouldn't tell a soul.

Matt smiled at me, bringing me out of my thoughts of him. I returned the gesture and looked out the window at the rising sun. It looked to be a perfect day. A perfect day of healing for everyone, too. The air was crisp, normal for a mid-September day here, and dew and excess water from last night's rain dripped from every possible surface.

It looked beautiful, to put it simply. From the ninth floor you could see on for miles. The town around us was fully in view and the highway's trees went on for what seemed like forever. Somewhere in those trees sat Shannon's rental, which I was sure was far from his worries anymore.

It was far from mine as well. Amazing that I started out about twenty four hours before that thinking last night would be a few hour thing, and now I sat inside a hospital waiting for the man I used to despise to wake up so we could find out where we stood.

To say it was not how it was supposed to be was an understatement. Then again, nothing ever came out the way it was supposed to be in my life, and for once, I was okay with that. After all, I could say I was friends with Matt Hardy and had kissed Shannon Moore. Not too many twenty-three-year-olds could say that.

Then again, I also wasn't sure what was going to come out of Shannon and I. That's why he needed to wake up. At the same time, I didn't want him to wake up, as of all of us, he needed the sleep. It was amazing that he lived through that in the first place. The human body is such an amazing thing.

"He's stirring," Matt whispered, pointing to Shannon's bed. I averted my gaze there, and watched him try to twist over, but found himself failing. I stifled a giggle at Matt, and continued to watch. Finally his sleeping body gave up and he fell back into a deep sleep. "Guess not," Matt added then.

"Yeah…" I replied and looked back out the window. The cool air felt great on my exhausted skin. It too was keeping me awake; I fell asleep in warm temperatures when tired.

"I'm going to the café to get something to eat," Matt announced suddenly. "Can I get you anything?"

I smiled at him. "Coffee would be great."

"Sure thing… milk and sugar, sugar?" he asked, cracking a smile.

I giggled a little and rolled my eyes. "Yes please. A lot of sugar… I need the energy," I said with a laugh. Matt nodded, saluted like John Cena would and walked out of the room.

I was all by my lonesome with Sleeping Shannon. I watched the traffic on the nearby main road pass, early morning commuters trying to get out before the morning rush hour.

I wished to sleep so badly.

"Hey," a voice mumbled, dripping sleep. I looked up, shocked to hear someone that wasn't Matt's voice, and saw Shannon's droopy eyes staring back at me, little slits of green.

"Hey," I returned with a slight smile. "How ya feelin'?" I asked him carefully, and got up to move to the chair closer to his bed. Thank God he wasn't in his drugged state anymore.

"My left side feels like its on fire," he admitted with a small smile but then looked around. "Other than that, okay. My chest still hurts and I feel nauseous but that's okay. Where is Matt?"

"Went to get himself breakfast and me coffee." It was getting awkward. _Say something Tessie!_

"Oh… what the hell happened last night… was I dreaming or did your best friend not hold a knife to my throat and threaten to kill me?" he said, pausing. "And did you not risk your own life to save mine?"

I blushed wildly, suddenly embarrassed of my own deeds. "No, you weren't dreaming, and yes, Brooke did do so. She's… apparently, well, she needs help," I added. "And yes I did. I'd imagine if I let the Prince of Punk die, I'd have a couple angry fans on my hands, jobber."

Shannon snorted. "A couple?"

"Don't go give yourself a big head, now," I replied with a chuckle. "Fine. A dozen or so."

Shannon eyed me. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you weren't going to let me die. It does mean something."

"Good. After all, you don't spend a night like we did and not feel something," I said, hoping he'd get my point. It grew silent after that and I felt myself take a deep breath. "Shannon…" His face said the same thing that I was thinking, 'what did happen between us last night?'

"Tessie… look. I…" he trailed off.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered.

"Sure."

"And don't laugh at me." I scowled at him.

"I would never."

"Tonight was probably one of the first time I've felt what I felt for you in a long, long time. My only serious boyfriend I had left me almost a year ago without much notice and it pretty much destroyed my heart. That song that we played in the car tonight is the song that reminded me of him… and then… you saying that… I felt happy to be with a guy… something I haven't felt in a long, long time. I think I'm falling for you, Shannon, as corny as it sounds. I hated you at first, jobber. I hated everything about your gimmick… and just getting to know you as little as I did, it changed. _Something _last night changed when you kissed me. I tried to fight it… but I can't anymore, Shannon. I can't fight this feeling anymore," I whispered.

He went to talk but I stopped him.

"I was terrified after kissing you that you'd die and I scolded myself all the way to the hospital, worried I wouldn't be able to talk to you. And tonight, I knew if Brooke got her way, I wouldn't be able to tell you. If I died, Matt knew, and he could tell you. I… I sound like a love sick teenager," I mumbled. "My life is such a whirlwind now… it's insane. I just… I'm just afraid to let my heart win and I… Shannon…" I gave up trying to put a sentence together.

I pouted slightly, and looked at him, as tears filled my eyes, and spilled over before I could stop them. Quickly, I added, "There was a reason I guarded my heart, after all. I didn't want anything like my boyfriend did to me to happen again. I knew as soon as got into the car with you that night, my guard was going to be cracked… and it was." I paused. "You can laugh now."

Shannon frowned. "I would never laugh after a girl spilled her heart out to me… Tessie, do you really think I'm that much of an asshole? Because if you do…"

"I don't," I replied, sniffling, trying to stop my many tears.

"Tessie, darlin' you pretty much said a lot of what I've felt too. Of course, you did the long, girly version," he joked, with a wide smile. I tried to smile back, but found myself still crying. "And you most of quoted REO Speedwagon's 'Can't fight this feeling' a good ten times," he added with another smile. "But, please… don't think what I said tonight in the car is fake. You are beautiful and it's easy to see that you're a tough girl to crack. I don't want to be just another guy in your life that's hurt you…"

"I know," I whispered.

"So… what are we then?" he replied with a sigh. "I don't want to force you into a relationship where you'll never be able to see me, and with my schedule that is very likely. I don't want to just… be there and not be able to say we could have been more…"

"Shannon I don't care if I see you once a month, I really don't! If you mean what you say, I just…"

"Tessie… I… don't know what to say. My life isn't the easiest to be a part of at times. I'm on the road most of the year, I have to deal with crazy fan-girls a lot, and there are going to be rumors. I'm not sure if this relationship is something you'll want to get into. You'll most likely get bored when I'm not around a lot and you'll seek someone who can keep you happy. I'm not sure with my schedule if I can be the guy of your dreams."

"I don't care if you're not the exact guy of my dreams. I want Shannon Moore. I want the guy that made butterflies float into my stomach when we kissed, the guy that's able to piss me off with one word, but then kill me with that goofy smile… I just want _you._ Is it really that hard to realize?"

"No, it's not. I'm just warning you… it gets tough dating a WWE superstar. If you're up to it…"

"I am," I replied shortly. "Just say it Shannon," I said with a wide smile. "Just say you want to be my boyfriend."

"I do," he admitted with a sheepish smile that made his boyish cheeks flush with a smile.

"Then guess what?" I replied, and slid off my chair with a seductive smile. I sat on the edge of his bed, tracing his features with my pointer finger. Slowly I brought his chin up and placed my lips carefully on his. We shared a passionate kiss for a moment, and then I stopped and breathed deeply. "Then I'm tired of being alone."

Shannon smiled at me, breathless too. "Good, cause so am I."

I had to snort. "We are so corny."

"Maybe… but at least we are corny together." He bought me down into another kiss, which became more involved by the moment. I felt the same fireworks I felt in the car, and this time, I did pursue other pleasures. My tongue dug heavily into his mouth, and he nibbled on my lip, making me giggle like in the car too.

"Ow!" he yelped when I moved closer to him.

I quickly sat up, red in the face. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I completely forgot."

Shannon shook his head, clutching his side. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

I smiled at him warmly, curling my fingers around a piece of his hair. "So… are we an… item now, or what?" I stated finally and pondered the thought.

"I think so," he replied.

"I think the entire hospital knows," Matt grumbled while walking in. "I could hear you guys all the way down the hall." I blushed wildly and took my coffee from Matt's hand, while he smiled sickly at me.

Shannon and I shared a look. "Then you know what?" I replied.

Matt answered, "What?"

Both of us grinned and said at the same time, "Then get the hell out and close the door behind you!" Matt laughed, but did leave with a smile.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Get your horny asses in check by then!" I blushed again at his comment and turned back to Shannon.

"Not bad, jobber," I murmured, laying down next to him, closing my eyes and letting another song by Secondhand Serenade begin to take me away: Fall for You.

I could almost feel Shannon smile from above me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and ran his hand through my ponytail. "You're not so bad yourself, beautiful."

"Don't be a charmer, jobber," I murmured, finally getting the sleep I wanted, and in the perfect arms to do so. I felt his chest move when he chuckled, caressing my cheek. "Stay with me tonight," I mumbled, feeling my lids get heavy and my mind begin to drift off... "Stay with me forever, jobber." I didn't have to wait for a reply; just the electricity that was flashing from our bodies gave me my answer. The last thing I remember before completely going into dreamland was myself smiling, knowing that with Shannon, I wouldn't be alone any longer.  


* * *

**Read and review and update I shall! :)**


	14. Important Author's Note! Please read

Hey guys! I know the story is finished but there is a reason for this author's note... lol. So I've had a few people ask me to do a sequel and I've thought about it, and if I could come up with enough ideas and such to do so, and I think I can. Now, the sequel will not be posted for at _least two weeks_at the moment, unless I get a whole lot more time on my hands. Not only do I have _two _more fanfictions on here, but I write non-fanfiction stories on another site, and I have two there which I have being lacking updates too... lol. AND on top of that, my best friend just got out of the hospital after having appendisitis (sp? LOL) and we're not exactly on the best terms either, so patching up with him is something I need to do as well. AND AND I'm a aunt now too... my sister-in-law gave birth to a beautiful little girl last night. :) :D

But I'm sure you guys don't give a damn about any of that... you want the story. :D LOL. As of right now, because I started writing the sequel about an hour ago, it looks like the name of the sequel will be The Ways You Make Me Feel Alive and it should be good. Now, if you haven't before, go check out my other fanfictions. :) Thanks for all the continued support and be ready for an awesome sequel full of the three main characters of Tired of Being All Alone: Tessie, Shannon, and Matt.

- mcxhardyxgirl


End file.
